Twisted Fate
by battered and so misled
Summary: The alternate death scenes from the Final Destination 3 DVD.
1. Ashley and Ashlynn

Ashley and Ashlynn

The two girls arrived at the Phoenix Tanning Salon ready to get in the tanning beds. They waited impatiently at the counter for Yuri to come. After ten seconds of waiting, they rang the little bell until he came, and he got off the phone. "Come on, Yuri. Why can't you just use the phone right here?" asked Ashlynn. "Sorry girls. The manager starts talkin' shit to me if I use the main phone here. My wife won't stop bugging me. Thinks I'm cheating on her," said Yuri, the person in charge of the salon. "OK then Yuri. You just talk to your wife and we'll start the beds ourselves. We've done this plenty of times," said Ashley. Yuri nodded and walked away then turned around and said," Hey. Trash the drinks girls." To tease Yuri, Ashley took Ashlynn's drink and waved their drinks at him and put them in the trash can. Then, as he turned around Ashley took her drink back out. Ashlynn walked over and wrote a sign reading "Be back in 30 minutes!" and put it on the front door, and locked it. "What are you doing?" asked Ashley as she giggled. "Hey. I'm not going to let anyone walk in their and see me naked."

Both of the girls entered the tanning room and set down their bags. "Shit! I forgot my iPod!" said Ashlynn. She looked at the CDs they had on a shelf, as a nail popped off without getting any attention. "Ugh! Britney Spears? Are we the only cool people with a good taste in music who come here?" Ashlynn said sarcastically. "Uh Yeah!" said Ashley. She opened up her tanning bed and removed the card that said "THIS TANNING BED HAS BEEN CLEANED AND IS READY FOR USE" and Ashlynn did the same. Ashley then set the timer while Ashlynn set the temperature to 79 degrees. Ashlynn stripped down, while Ashley took off all her clothes except her panties. "What you aren't getting naked?" Ashlynn asked. Ashley giggled. "I like the tan lines. Guys dig them." With the tanning beds ready, both girls got in, laid down, and closed the lids.

Ashley was dancing to the music on her iPod while Ashlynn was falling asleep. Over at the desk where Ashley left her drink, it started to condensate and form a small puddle. The water seeped over to the temperature box, and fit in through the cracks and caused a spark, making the beds warmer. After a few minutes, the girls started to sweat, but only Ashlynn noticed. The air was turned on, and knocked over a coat rack. "I fucked up! I set it too hot in here," said Ashlynn. "Huh?" asked Ashley as she took off her earphones. Ashlynn opened up her tanning bed and went to get up as the coat rack hit the shelf, which fit into the opening in the handle for Ashley's bed and hit Ashlynn in the temple, knocking her out. Ashley banged her head against the lid of the tanning bed, which was sudden and unexpectedly not opening. The other side of the shelf fit in the now closed lid of Ashlynn's unoccupied bed, and things started to get toasty.

Ashley started sweating and breathing hard, and her hair was sticking to her head. She was worried that someone was going to have to come in their and help them out. Ashley tried opening her bed again, and burned her hand against the top of the bed. The lights got very bright, and she had to squint to see anything. Suddenly, Ashley started screaming as she was burning up. "Ashlynn! Help me! I'm burning up!" she yelled as she struggled to get out of her bed.

Wendy was back in the Christensen home looking at Jay's picture, and realized it looked like the rollercoaster was going through his head. "Oh no.." she whispered to herself. She clicked around looking for Ashley and Ashylnn's picture, and it was the picture with them holding an inflatable tree that they won at the theme park. They looked as if they were orange, like being on fire. Wendy looked at the crumpled piece of paper with Ashley's cell phone number and called it. "Hi. This is Ashley! I'm not here right now but if you are lucky maybe I'll call you back!" Wendy talked after the beep. "Hi Ashley, um. I don't think you should go to the tanning salon today…. And, when you get back, I'm sorry."

Ashleytried getting out through the top, but a fan meant to keep the occupant of the bed cool blocked the way. On the other side was the wall. Panicking and burning up, Ashley screamed and banged against the bed. Suddenly, the glass above her exploded on her face, which sent thousands of tiny pieces of glass upon her. Her goggles were now melting and sinking into her eyes. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her tanning bed caught on fire, and burned her hair merrily. She could hear and feel the crackling and popping of it, as she screamed for a way out. Outside of the tanning bed, Ashlynn was waking up. She got up and looked around to see where she was and realized Ashley was in trouble. She quickly got up to hear Ashley's cries for help. She ran over and tried lifting up the tanning bed, but the shelf was blocking it. She pulled it back and opened up the bed and looked at Ashley. "I've got you!" she said. The girls grabbed hands as Ashley's bed collapsed, and she fell onto the electrical wires sending thousands of bolts through the girls bodies. Ashley and Ashlynn were shaking violently as they felt pain surging everywhere through their bodies. Their brains were being fried, as well as their hearts. The electricity died down, and Ashlynn fell to the ground dead while Ashley's dead body was to remain burning to a crisp.


	2. Frankie

Frankie

Wendy was sitting in front of Jason's grave, looking at the engravings.

"JASON ROBERT WISE

1986-2005

SON. BROTHER. BEST FRIEND."

Wendy started crying, and her tears fell on the grave, wetting the letters E, N, and D. She looked at it and realized it was Death once again taunting her. She picked up her cell phone and called Kevin.

"Man, funerals are so boring. If I die, bring me a PSP or something," said Lewis Romero, the jock from the roller coaster. He was walking along with Kevin, having left Ashley and Ashlynn's funeral service. "Heh. OK, well see ya man," was all Kevin said. He heard his cell phone ring and answered it. "Hello?" There was a moment of silence, then Kevin heard Wendy say," I'm with Jay." The line went dead, and Kevin closed his cell phone lid and looked around for Wendy. He turned around and saw her looking at him, putting away her cell phone. He walked over to the grave where Wendy was.

Wendy watched as Kevin approached her, and he asked her why she wasn't at the funeral. "I didn't want to cause a commotion. People may have been uncomfortable if I was there." Wendy paused for a moment and looked down, thinking of how to say things next. "Kevin. I came here to see if I could feel Jay at all." "Could you?" Kevin asked. "No. I feel something else. Something horrible. Something cold. And evil. It makes me feel scared, and sick. It's the opposite of how Jay made me feel." Suddenly, there was a great breeze all around Wendy and Kevin. Wendy got up and looked around and no one else was affected by the breeze, even though they were only at the funeral. "Look. I took this photo the night Jay died. It shows how he died." Wendy showed Kevin the picture of Jay posing as The Devil, with the roller coaster aimed right at his head. "I also looked up pictures on the internet last night, and found this." Wendy showed Kevin a picture of Abraham Lincoln, with a line going through his head, exactly where he was shot the next day. And another picture of the world trade center, with the shadow of a plane the day before the attack. And a picture of the highway accident that happened on the day of exactly one year after the incident of Flight 180. All you could see was a sign that said "CONSTRUCTION NEXT 180 FEET." "Wendy," Kevin started. "I know I'm responsible for putting this all in your head, but you can't go looking at everything and thinking it was meant to happen, looking at everything for an answer." Suddenly, Wendy fell to her knees and felt her forehead. "Are you alright?" asked Kevin, worriedly. "Yes I'm alright. I just haven't eaten in a while," reported Wendy. Kevin invited her to a fast food store, and Wendy agreed.

Kevin arrived at Andy's Burgers in fifteen minutes. As he pulled in, another car came in behind him. Kevin asked Wendy what she wanted, but her attention was caught by the sign that read "THIS SIGN IS FOR THE QUALITY CONTROL OF YOUR ORDER." The line that read "QUALITY CONTROL" started flickering, and then CONTROL disappeared. Kevin asked what was wrong, then the radio of Kevin's car started breaking. The radio randomly went through stations, and stopped on a station with the song," There Is Someone, Walking Behind You," playing on the radio. Then, a truck backed up into Kevin's car, trapping it in between the walls and the two cars in front and behind it. Wendy rolled down her window and hit the truck with her hand, but it just stayed there. Wendy listened for a moment, then realized what was playing. She looked behind and saw a truck rolling downhill, coming straight for them. She tried opening the doors, and told Kevin to look behind the car. He did, and his face went pale, and his blood ran cold as he realized he could die. He honked the horn, while Wendy banged against the back window to tell the people behind them to back up. Meanwhile, the driver in front of Kevin flicked him off, and he honked again to no avail. Wendy, panicking and infuriated, honked the horn twice, and the driver in front of them turned around and flicked both of them off. "Look! It's Frank!" Wendy shouted. "Back up!" shouted Kevin. He got on his back and kicked the windshield with his feet three times, and broke it. Wendy proceeded to get out as the people behind Kevin got out of the way of the upcoming wreck. Wendy jumped out of the car onto the ground while Kevin ran on the convertible and pulled out Frankie and jumped out of the way. Just then, the truck smashed into Kevin's car, which collided with Frankie's convertible, and the cooling fan from Kevin's car shot out right at the spot where Frankie's head would have been, had Kevin not saved him. Everyone looked at the wreck in amazement while people outside of the store were calling the police and ambulance reporting the accident.

The police and ambulance arrived, and were taking Frankie to the hospital though he had no injuries. Kevin and Wendy watched as he rolled on by, stating," I'll sue them! I'm gonna be rich! Whores on Frankie!"


	3. Lewis

Lewis Romero

After coming back to Wendy's house, Kevin and Wendy decided to look at the picture that would describe Lewis's death. Searching for a minute, Wendy found the picture. It was the picture she took where Lewis broke one of the rides. It looked like he had no head, and that the weight was coming down on him. To his left, was a pirate holding two swords, and the world SULTANS. "Hey, Lewis is at football camp right now. Their state team is called the Sultans! That's the clue!" "Well, let's go there then," Wendy commanded. "No, he's worked hard to get in there. He'll never believe us without proof. Tomorrow morning at 9 o' clock let's go there. It's a three hour drive." "OK, fine." Wendy looked at the pictures, and Kevin asked if there were any pictures of them in there. "Oh, well, yeah. Of course, I took a lot of photos that night." "I don't want to see mine." "What about willfull ignorance?" asked Wendy."OK, so I'm full of shit Wendy!" Kevin said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Before Wendy closed it, he asked,"Hey uh.. When I die? Will it like, be... embarassing? Like, there's nothing up my ass is there?" Wendy smirked and closed the door. "Good night Kevin." She then turned around and took a closer look at the picture on the computer.

Kevin and Wendy arrived at the Sultan's camp at 11:30, an hour earlier than they expected. Well, they _did_ break the law by speeding, but luckily no one caught them. In fact, it was _impossible_ that they drove to the Sultan's camp, breaking the speed limit, and no one seeing them. Wendy was worried that Death did something, and hoped that no one died though the chances were small. _Well, maybe it just had a big car accident without anyone getting hurt_ she thought. When they got there, they asked the coach for Lewis. He was in the Sultan's Gym. As they walked over, Kevin commented,"You know, he's going to think we're on crack." "We have to try anyway Kevin." "I mean, this isn't the first accident like this. Like the guy who gets killed by a car he sold ten years ago. Or two sisters get in a car wreck driving to see each other," Kevin said. They approached the gym, and entered.

Inside, there were men everywhere using machines, or lifting heavy dumbells. As they walked throughout the gym, they heard someone say,"Fisher!" Kevin and Wendy looked at Lewis, who was using a weight lifting machine. "What the fuck are you doing here?" As he said that, he did one more pull, and instantly above him two weight cusions attached to a very heavy weight came down on either side of his head and "popped it like a balloon" Everyone in the gym screamed in fear as the headless, bloodsoaked figure fell over to the ground.

-----------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short, but alas it wasn't the best CTF death in the movie. Very confusing and same-blood effect as first one. Still good though in my opinion.


	4. Erin

3. Erin

Ian and Erin, a.k.a. The doom and gloom twins, were working at the Build It! Store, putting items back on shelves that pinhead customers were too stupid to return themselves. Using a radio, Erin, a.k.a. Pip, was communicating with Ian, aka Zip. Picking up a pot, Erin was annoyed at having to work overtime to put everything back where they belonged. As Erin put down the pot, behind her, the gate that was locked, preventing access to the outside part of the door shook violently. Startled by the sudden sound, Erin dropped the pot and screamed. She turned around to see who it was, and saw that it was Kevin and Wendy from school. Walking towards the door, she complained,"_You guys scared the shit out of me!_" As Kevin and Wendy walked in, Wendy stated,"Get Ian. We need to talk to you immediately."

Ian McKinley was as happy as could be. He had been given the task of killing the pigeons in Build It! using whatever means possible as the pigeons were setting off the alarms at night. Using his diabolical mind, Ian thought of using a nail gun to kill the pigeons. With a nail gun in one hand, and a pack of nails in the other, Ian opened the ammo container and put them in, then smacked them all the way in and heard a click. He raised the gun commando style, and took aim at the pigeons. After three seconds, he fired three shots, missing all of them. The pigeons, startled by the sudden attack, flew away and out of Ian's reach. He cursed them, saying they were lucky. He then got a message from Erin saying Kevin and Wendy wanted to see him. He put the forklift in drive and drove to where they would meet.

Kevin and Wendy were following Erin, as they discussed their theory that Death was trying to kill everyone on the roller coaster. "Oh come on you guys. You can't seriously believe that now can you?" asked Erin. "It's true! We've showed you the pictures!" said Kevin. Suddenly, the lights started flickering on and off, on and off. Kevin and Wendy looked around in horror, fearing Death was about to go in for the kill. They were then distracted by a voice ahead of them at the end of the hall. It was Ian McKinley, messing with the light switch. "Oh. Oh? What's going on? It's crazy. It's something crazy," he said bursting out laughing. Erin fell to her knees from the laughter, remembering the expression on Kevin and Wendy's faces two seconds ago. Irritated, Wendy stated,"We're not going to feel sorry, or embarrassed just because we're trying to save you." "OK, fine tell us what you think is going to happen," said Ian, interested to hear Kevin and Wendy's theory that everyone was going to die. Wendy explained everything she explained to Erin. The roller coaster, the premonition, everyone dying, the pictures, by the time she was done Ian and Erin were holding onto each other so that they wouldn't fall on the floor laughing. Kevin and Wendy were aggravated that they were just making fun of them, and started walking to Erin like she was about to punch her in the face for making fun of her, when Kevin held her back. "Wendy, no.." Kevin whispered. Ian and Erin finally stopped laughing, and Ian responded. "Did you even hear yourself? You said that Frankie got off. That means that the camera wasn't there to derail the roller coaster, and that this is all a bunch of bullshit." "Well, maybe Death can improvise. If the roller coaster was supposed to crash, it would crash," said Wendy. "Well, for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction, which starts chain reactions. So if Death was going to use the camera to derail the roller coaster quickly, and you reacted, it could react and find another way to crash it. But remember, this is all assuming that Death is a force, which I totally do _not_ believe." On the wall opposite of everyone, a magnetic stick, used to pick up nails lying around places, pulled a screw out a wall that held a hammer up, causing it to fall off. The hammer landed on the switch of a forklift, and it was heavy enough so that it would turn it on. The forklift started driving forwards, and rolled over a bunch of chlorine containers, and made everything slippery. After a few seconds, the forklift was able to continue driving into a shelf, which knocked over another shelf with a box of wooden stakes.

Wendy looked at the floor, and noticed that everyone's pants were moving a little from a mysterious, cold, terrifying wind. She looked at the picture of Ian and Erin once more, and looked above Ian. A box of stakes was above him, just like in the picture. "That, there!" she yelled. Just then, a forklift hit the wall of the shelf behind Ian, and the stakes fell. Wendy jumped and knocked Ian out of the way of the stakes, and Kevin jumped over to protect Wendy from the contents of the shelves that were falling on everyone. Boxes, plywood, metal, and all sorts of other objects were falling on Ian, Kevin, and Wendy. Meanwhile, Erin is staring in amazement as everything Wendy was preaching about was coming true. As more sheets of plywood fell, a shelf landed on plywood, which hit the edge of a stake with enough force to launch it into the air. It landed on a shelf, right in the way of a bunch of pigeons. Panicking, they flew away right into Erin's face. Scared and trying to protect herself, Erin guards her face with her hands and falls back as the pigeons fly into her. She landed on a box with a nail gun used by Ian on it, and hits the nozzle, activating it. The nail gun shoots out nine nails, each time making a staccato of _FWWT! FWWT! FWWT! FWWT! FWWT!_ As it shot the nails into Erin's face. When the gun was depleted of nails, in front of it lay a dying Erin. Nails were poking out of her face, one of them being out of her forehead, another being out of her eye, which had slimy fluid all over it, another through her nose, two to the right of her face, which went through her wrist, holding her hand in the air. The rest were scattered throughout her face. Ian, Wendy, and Kevin looked up simultaneously and watched in horror as blood came oozing out of Erin's face. She made a whimper, and her head lowered and her eye closed. A picture landed to her left, which was the one depicting her death. A pigeon landed on it and started pecking at it, as Ian yelled,"_No!_" and looked at Wendy as if she was the cause of Erin's death.


End file.
